


Admiration and Acceptance

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Request, F/F, Femslash, GentiaLuna, LunaGentia, One Shot, moonflower - Freeform, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration and Acceptance

The Oracle’s prowess stemmed from her spirituality and pure, unwavering devotion to the divine. An aura framed her form, illuminating before fading away. Little gold motes hovered about her. Naturally, a good sign.

The young woman’s forehead was sheen in sweat when she rose to her feet and twirled her trident back to her side, declaring the end of today’s communion. Her smile was warm and infectious, if not a little weary at a distance. It waned momentarily when she stumbled, but she caught herself, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

Gentiana felt she could breathe again. Luna was promptly adjusting to the strenuous rituals. This was the first time she haven’t fallen unconscious from the stupendous amount of power that gets released from her body. It would take some time for Gentiana to assist her in negating the effects the exertion would later have on her.

Luna had forced the dark billows that threatened to engulf Tenebrae to retreat from sight. Her all-adoring public watched in silence, awing before exploding into applause and chants. Watching the Oracle perform one of her god-given gifts was a sight to behold.

Though her powers had disbanded the abnormality in the sky, it was not enough to eliminate The Plague of the Star. She would have to travel across Eos to keep it at keep it from advancing. Not a permanent solution but there were no other alternatives to this. From where there is darkness, light would always be present to pierce straight through it. Luna was that source of light to Gentiana in this cruel and bleak world that they live in. Unfortunately, she was that to everyone as well.

-

The Oracle had received many declarations of love. Men of all ages across the lands wished to obtain her hand in marriage. Charmed by her intelligence and beauty, a fact that Gentiana must justify in noticing those traits firsthand and then some, these suitors felt they must augment their households by including her. Luna had refused the suitors, of course, she had promised herself to the prince of Lucis. And from the recitations that Gentiana politely endured time and time again, it likely has to do with Luna loving him as loving a powerfully charged memory. But from every recitation of her childhood, Luna’s smile grew more forlorn. She struggled putting forth the next event that transpired into words of how she came to love the Lucii heir. Gentiana, knowing the story by heart now, had to complete the thought for her.

“…That’s correct. He placed the frog in my hands and stroked the little creature to show me I had nothing to fear. And he… Thank you, I’ve nearly forgotten.” Luna then fixed the attendant with an indecipherable gaze and before Gentiana could try to discern what it had meant, she found herself falling deeper in the shimmering amethysts of her eyes.

-

Gentiana threw a couple punches on the boxing bag, twisting her hips into her strikes. Gentiana had the body of a warrior; she wore very modest robes to conceal it. Her role as an attendant doesn’t require this, but she’s not willing to depend on someone else to protect her mistress. Exercise not only kept her in shape, but it also kept her mind alert and diverted her attention away misinterpreting Luna’s intentions. Not to mention that she had to blow off some steam after dismissing a persistent, abhorrent admirer of Luna’s. She ended up crushing his hand in the process when he couldn’t respect the Oracle was spoken for. Exercise did nothing to shove away the projections Gentiana’s mind created. Instead, it intensified them. Her memory revisited the sensation of Luna’s supple skin under her fingers, how visually tantalizing she appeared in her form-fitting gowns, and she actually recalled how many times she found herself starting at the other woman’s dulcet, coral lips. If only…

-

“Are you listening, Gentiana?”

Gentiana looked up from brushing Luna’s long, golden tresses to see the possessor looking back at her in the vanity mirror. The dark-haired woman continued working on another section of hair to stop herself from gawking. “No, forgive me. Could you repeat what you were saying?”

The blonde’s lips thinned before huffing in mild discontent at her attendant’s evasiveness. “I asked if you could prepare a gift to Prince Noctis.”

Gentiana paused, biting down on her ruby bottom lip. She couldn’t take it anymore. “Just as you have me prepare gift baskets to the prospective husbands you turned down? They may get the wrong idea and pursue you further.” The pressure on her lip burst the skin that she tasted blood. “Why prepare a gift? To my knowledge, it’s neither his birthday or a holiday. He already agreed to marry you.”

“Gentiana?” Luna spun around in the stool, concern and dubiety etched in her features in response to the sudden outburst, staring at the hairbrush tightly clenched in Gentiana’s hand. “As to why I would prepare a gift however and whenever I please…” She trailed off, her eyes widened as she boldly posed, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Though Luna had asked in a quiet tone, it was too much for Gentiana to bear any longer. She wanted to disappear. The silence was too much and she much rather have her mistress laugh about it out of earshot. But Luna wasn’t that kind of person, she spoke her mind freely. “Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Lady Lunafreya. I’ll excuse myself and submit myself to penance.”

Before she could flee, Luna’s hand gripped her wrist. Gentiana could have easily tore herself free, but she was paralyzed. The shame forbade her from confronting the Oracle.

“You’ve been training again. Your hands are calloused and scabbed…” Luna murmured as she traced over the dark-haired woman’s knuckles with her fingertips. “You must take heed to caring for them better. See that you wear gloves for now on.” She planted a chaste kiss upon the slender fingers.

“Yes, mistress…” Was all Gentiana could offer. A small wave of pleasure tingled down her spine, unexpected as it was at such small gestures, she fought a soft sigh from coming past her teeth. She balled her hand into a fist.  
But she felt it being coaxed effortlessly wide open by both hands. She dared to turn around then.

Tender flesh eased its way to Gentiana’s palm and it took nearly a second for her to realize she was caressing Luna’s cheek. It was a perfect fit as though her hands were made to hold the woman she loved in them. Luna nuzzled contently into the attendant’s hand, closing her eyes. The dark-haired woman dared fidget her fingers to stroke her Oracle’s cheeks and silky hair.

It was at that moment, Gentiana noticed the absent engagement band.


End file.
